YeWook 'Hug'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: FF terakhir di FFN, sampai jumpa di lain rumah / Boys Love / "Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja. Seandainya di sekolah kita bisa berpelukan seperti ini" ujar Yesung yang kini sudah memindahkan tangan Ryeowook ke pinggangnya dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki kecil itu.


_Summarry :_

 _"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja. Seandainya di sekolah kita bisa berpelukan seperti ini" ujar Yesung yang kini sudah memindahkan tangan Ryeowook ke pinggangnya dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki kecil itu._

 _Menghela napas perlahan dan kemudian salah satu tangan Ryeowook mengusap surai hitam Yesung seraya berkata, "Baiklah~"_

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

" **Hug"**

Cast : YeWook only

 **1 SHOT**

Rate : T

Warn : Boy x Boy, school life, romance, fluffy, alur sesuka hati

Yang ga' suka yaoi, ga' suka YeWook, langsung klik back aja.

No bash.. No flame.. No copy-paste.

Saya cinta damai.

…

…

 _Semua Cast punya agency-nya masing-masing._

 _Semua Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, fans, serta shipper._

 _YeWook saling memiliki.._

 _YeWook saling melengkapi.._

 **Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

Happy Readiiiiing :)

..

..

Musim di pertengahan bulan Desember memang terasa sangat dingin. Matahari siang ini sebagian tertutup awan dan angin yang berhembus membuat getar samardi tubuh. Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 02:15 PM dan aku masih setia menatap langit dan sesekali menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Suasana Seoul _Senior High School_ yang ramai beberapa menit lalu, kini sudah mulai lenggang. Hari ini sekolah dibubarkan lebih awal karena pihak sekolah akan mengadakan rapat untuk ujian tengah semester. Aku mengamati ruang kelas dan ternyata hanya ada aku dan tiga siswi yang berkumpul di bangku paling depan dekat pintu.

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara petikan gitar dan segera memasukkan peralatan tulis kedalam tas tanpa mau repot menatanya terlebih dahulu setelah mengetahui siapa yang memainkan gitar. Lelaki itu sedang duduk dibawah pohon maple sambil memainkan gitarnya.

Lelaki dengan rambut sehitam arang, bermata sipit dan bersuara indah.

Berjalan tergesa dan tibalah aku di taman belakang sekolah. "Yesung _hyung"_ lirihku setelah beberapa saat menatapnya.

Aku melangkah mundur ketika tiba-tiba Yesung _hyung_ menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan menoleh kearahku. Kemudian menyembunyikan tubuhku dibalik tembok yang berhadapan langsung dengan tempat duduk yang ia duduki.

'Apakah ia mendengarku?' pikirku.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku menjulurkan kepala sedikit dan melihatnya menarik napas lalu menyandarkan kepala di batang pohon maple itu. Ia tersenyum sesaat sebelum kembali memainkan gitarnya. Membuat diriku ikut tersenyum di balik tembok dan memutar tubuhku, memutuskan sudah cukup melihatnya hari ini.

 _Walau memandangnya hanya sesaat, hatiku merasa senang._

 _Walau tak bisa berada di sampingnya, asal aku tahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja, hatiku merasa tenang._

Memegang erat tali tas punggung, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang seraya tersenyum simpul.

…..

….

"Selamat sore, sayang" sapa Yesung sebelum menghampiri Ryeowook yang berbaring dikarpet berbulu tebal.

"Sore, Yesung _hyung"_ balas Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya.

"Hey~ Tutup buku itu. Aku saat ini ada disampingmu" ujar Yesung saat Ryeowook tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegiatan membaca buku.

Ryeowook membatasi halaman sebelum menutup buku itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada rak di belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Yesung sedang tersenyum hingga kedua mata sipitnya terlihat bentuk garis.

"Tumben _hyung_ kemari? Apa tak ada latihan, sore ini?" Ujar Ryeowook ketika ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Yesung menggeleng dan kemudian duduk disamping Ryeowook lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki kecil itu. " _Hyung_ merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Ujar Yesung seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas tangan Yesung yang berada diperutnya sebelum menepuknya lembut. "Rinduku melebihi rindumu, _hyung_. Kau tak tahu saja."

Ucapan Ryeowook membuat Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tahu. Bahkan aku tahu kalau tadi kau mengintipku di taman belakang. Kenapa malah berlari bukan menghampiriku, hmm?"

Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuhnya, bermaksud meminta Yesung untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi bukan Yesung namanya jika ia menurut. Ia malah membuat tubuh mereka berbaring di atas karpet.

" _Hyung_ ~" gumam Ryeowook.

"Hey~ Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa malah berlari, bukan menghampiriku tadi?" Ujar Yesung.

" _Hyung_ kan banyak penggemarnya walau baru beberapa bulan pindah ke sekolahku. Jika mereka melihat kita duduk berdua, penggemar _hyung_ pasti bingung dan mereka akan bertanya macam-macam padaku. Huh~ mereka itu memang tak bisa melihat lelaki tampan. Tapi aku senang jika _hyung_ mengabaikan mereka. Tetaplah seperti itu ya, _hyung_ " jawab Ryeowook pada akhirnya seraya menatap mata hitam Yesung.

"Aku terganggu dengan mereka yang kau sebut penggemar, mereka berisik."

Ryeowook terkekeh mendengar perkataan Yesung. Kedua lengan yang tadinya memeluk punggung Yesung, kini beralih menangkup ke wajahnya. " _Ice Prince_ , mereka menjulukimu dengan itu."

" _Hyung_ tak peduli"

"Ah iya! Aku tadi membeli kue di tempat biasa. Sebentar aku ambilkan. _Hyung_ disini saja ya" ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba saat ia mengingat akan kue yang dibelinya tadi.

"Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja. Seandainya di sekolah kita bisa berpelukan seperti ini" ujar Yesung yang kini sudah memindahkan tangan Ryeowook ke pinggangnya dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki kecil itu.

'Berpelukan? Yang benar saja. Duduk berdua saja, sebisa mungkin aku menghindar' pikir Ryeowook.

Menghela napas perlahan dan kemudian salah satu tangan Ryeowook mengusap surai hitam Yesung seraya berkata, "Baiklah~"

...  
...

" _Jja~_ Bangunlah.. Bawakan _hyung_ jus jeruk yang dingin dan kue yang baru saja kau beli."

Akhirnya setelah berpelukan beberapa saat di atas karpet berbulu tebal, Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook yang masih berbaring.

Ryeowook yang terbaring menatap langit-langit ruang belajarnya segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke tangan Yesung yang menjulur. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah Ryeowook menggapai tangan Yesung dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk membawakan apa yang diminta Yesung.

...

...

Yesung beranjak dari duduknya di sofa setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, menyusul Ryeowook, sang kekasih.

"Sayang.. Kenapa lama sekali?" Yesung bertanya saat ia tiba di dapur dan mendapati Ryeowook membelakanginya.

Yesung kini menyandarkan tubuhnya di lemari pendingin dengan kedua tangan di depan dada. Lelaki bermata sipit itu memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Ryeowook. "Kau sedang apa sih?" Ujar Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook yang sepertinya sibuk.

Padahal tadi Yesung hanya meminta jus jeruk dingin dan kue yang Ryeowook beli tadi. Tapi kenapa hanya menyiapkan itu memakan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit dan kini terlihat sibuk sekali?.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya, Yesung mendekati Ryeowook dan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang dan langsung menimbulkan protes dari sang kekasih. "Ya! Aku sedang memasak, _hyung_ "

"Memang apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya memelukmu. Memang apa yang kau masak? Bukankah tadi hanya ingin memberiku kue?" jawab Yesung dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada bahu kanan Ryeowook.

"Kau membuat pergerakanku terbatas, _hyung_. Duduklah dan tunggu aku, sebentar lagi _ddokboki_ -nya matang. Makanan hangat sangat pas di sore yang dingin ini."

"Aahh kau pengertian sekali, sayang. _Ddokboki_ pedas dan hangat serta jus jeruk dingin di tambah kue manis. Cocok untuk makanan di sore hari ini"

"Duduklah, _hyung~_ atau kau lebih baik pulang, hmm?." Ujar Ryeowook membalik badannya seraya tersenyum manis.

Yesung dengan _reflek_ langsung melepas pelukannya. "Aku akan duduk dan menunggumu. Kau puas?" ujar Yesung dengan raut wajah yang kesal dan ia segera menarik kursi lalu duduk.

'Hanya memeluknya, masa tak boleh? Lalu apa tadi? Mengancam menyuruhku pulang? Mengapa aku tak bisa membantahnya sih?' Yesung menggerutu saat ia duduk dikursi.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Yesung, Ryeowook berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar gerutuannya. Ryeowook tak ingin tawanya terdengar oleh Yesung karena itu akan merepotkannya. Yesung bisa mendiamkannya dan Ryeowook tak tahan jika harus saling berdiam diri.

Saat di sekolah, kekasihnya itu terkenal dengan sebutan _Ice Prince_ kerena sikapnya yang acuh pada para penggemarnya dan berkata seperlunya saja.

Saat di luar sekolah, lebih tepatnya di rumah, kekasihnya itu adalah sosok yang hangat dan perhatian.

Saat bersama dirinyalah, Yesung selalu bersikap manja.

Ah~ kekasihnya itu memang sangat menggemaskan anniya?

Ah tidak! Sepasang kekasih itu yang menggemaskan, anniya?

….

….

Annyeong..

Kali ini saya menceritakan tentang Kim Yesung yang manja pada Ryeowook. Disetiap kesempatan, Yesung selalu ingin memeluk Ryeowook.

Dan berhubung saya lagi suka banget sama YeWook yang berlatar _school life,_ jadilah FF ini

Walau ff ini tidak menjabarkan detail kehidupan di sekolah, tapi setidaknya ada _scene_ yang berlatar di sekolah #plak

...

...

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian yang hingga saat ini masih mencintai Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Ah iya.. Setujukah kalian jika saya mengatakan bahwa pipi tirus Kim Ryeowook kini telah berganti menjadi pipi yang chubby? Karena di beberapa pict, dia terlihat lebih menggemaskan dengan pipi chubbynya.

Cukuplah cuap-cuap dari saya. Semoga ff ini membuat kalian lebih semangat.

 _ **Last,**_

 _ **Wanna gimme your Review...?**_


End file.
